Ciao Adios
Ciao Adios is the national anthem of Gaurama since 1982. It was written by Rosa Giuglio and composed by Alamo Robinson. Lyrics Ask you once, ask you twice now There's lipstick on your collar You say she's just a friend now Then why don't we call her? So you wanna go home with someone To do all the things you used to do to me I swear, I know you do Used to take me out in your fancy car And make out in the rain And when I ring you up Don't know where you are 'Til I hear her say your name Used to sing along when you played guitar That's a distant memory Hope she treats you better than you treated me, ha I'm onto you, yeah you I'm not your number one I saw you with her Kissing and having fun If you're giving her all of your money and time I'm not gonna sit here wasting mine on you, yeah, you Ciao adios, I'm done Ciao adios, I'm done Ciao adios, I'm done After three, after four times Why did I bother? Tell me how many more times Does it take to get smarter? Don't need to deny the hurt and the lies And all of the things you did to me I swear, I know you did And now you take her out in your fancy car And make out in the rain And when she rings you up She know where you are But I know differently Now she sings along when you play guitar Making brand new memories Hope you treat her better than you treated me I'm onto you, yeah you I'm not your number one I saw you with her Kissing and having fun If you're giving her all of your money and time I'm not gonna sit here wasting mine on you, yeah, you Ciao adios, I'm done (I'm done) Ciao adios, I'm done (no, no, no, no) Ciao adios, I'm done If you're giving her all of your money and time I'm not gonna sit here wasting mine on you, yeah, you Ciao adios, I'm done And now you take her out in your fancy car And make out in the rain And when she rings you up She know where you are But I know differently Now she sings along when you play guitar Making brand new memories Hope you treat her better than you treated me I'm onto you, yeah you I'm not your number one I saw you with her (with her) Kissing and having fun (and fun) If you're giving her all of your money and time I'm not gonna sit here wasting mine on you, yeah, you Ciao adios, I'm done (I'm done) Ciao adios, I'm done (you get on with your life, I'll get on with my life) Ciao adios, I'm done If you're giving her all of your money and time I'm not gonna sit here wasting mine on you, yeah, you Ciao adios, I'm done Category:Gaurama